


Dark Harbor - Klappe, die Erste!

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Dark Harbor (1998)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kim Basinger, Kissing, M/M, Marilyn Monroe - Freeform, Parody, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: Zu dem Film "Dark Harbor" mit Alan Rickman  Eine humorvolle Betrachtung - wie die Dreharbeiten zur berühmt-berüchtigten Schluss-Szene hätten stattfinden können. Achtung! Massiver Spoiler!(Alte Fanfic - erstmalig gepostet 2005 auf ff.de.)





	Dark Harbor - Klappe, die Erste!

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Idee hat sich zwischen M und mir irgendwie entwickelt und dann gab es da plötzlich einen herrenlosen Plotbunny... und ich habe ihn in Pflege genommen...
> 
> Also, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn - die Dreharbeiten (wie sie hätten sein können) zu einer ganz bestimmten Szene aus "Dark Harbor"

 

** Dark Harbor - Klappe, die Erste! **

  
  
  
**Regisseur** (wartet angespannt auf seine zwei Darsteller): Wo bleiben die beiden denn? Wir hatten das gestern doch alles ausführlich besprochen. Schauspieler!  
  
**Norman** (betritt den Set): Also ich bin da - und zwar ganz pünktlich.  
  
**Alan** (folgt ihm, etwas ausser Atem): Wozu die Eile... Wenn alle so professionell arbeiten würden, wie ich, dann wäre die Szene in zwei Minuten im Kasten und wir könnten alle nach Hause.  
  
**Norman** (verdreht die Augen): ...  
  
**Alan** (zu Norman): Hast du was gesagt?  
  
**Norman** (gespielt überrascht): Wer? Ich?  
  
**Regisseur** : Wie... nett. Na? Gut geschlafen? Seid ihr nervös?  
  
**Alan** (zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe): Nervös? Ich doch nicht. Ich bin ein Profi.  
  
**Norman** : Jaja...  
  
**Alan** : Was soll das heißen: Jaja... Ich hatte schon legendäre Kuss-Szenen. Da werde ich doch noch halbwegs überzeugend einen Mann küssen können.  
  
**Norman** : Schon klar... deshalb sehen auch deine Fingernägel überhaupt nicht angeknabbert aus.  
  
**Alan** : Die sehen immer so aus!  
  
**Norman** : Ach, du bist immer so nervös?  
  
**Alan** : Jetzt pass mal auf...  
  
**Regisseur** : Also - können wir? Die Szene ist klar? Alan kommt zur Tür raus, Norman kommt ins Bild. Ihr geht aufeinander zu, ihr küsst euch - und ich will keinen albernen Pseudo-Film-Kuss sehen! Dann eine halbe Drehung, Alan streift dabei Normans Kapuze ab, der Kuss dauert noch ein bisschen und das wär´s dann schon gewesen. Dann bitte alle auf Position.  
  
**Alan** (geht hinter die Tür, spricht dabei mit sich selbst): Einatmen - ausatmen - einatmen - aus... aus welchem Grund sollte irgendjemand diesen Bengel überhaupt küssen wollen? Alles Quatsch. Einatmen - ausatmen. Ich bin nicht nervös, ich bin nicht nervös... ich bin überhaupt nicht nervös... also - rauskommen und sehnsüchtig gucken. Das kannst du Alan. Du bist berühmt für deine sehnsüchtigen Blicke. Also - rauskommen und an... an... an ein langes heisses Bad denken, das du dir gönnen wirst, sobald diese Szene vorbei ist. Ein langes heisses Bad und ein Steak... nein, kein Steak... Schokoladenkuchen! Genau. Einatmen - ausatmen...  
  
**Norman** (geht auf seine Position und spricht mit sich selbst): Scheisse... jetzt darf ich gleich Mister Vollprofi knutschen. Mann... warum nur... warum? Was findet dieser dumme Bengel eigentlich an diesem Alten? Der könnte doch jede Menge knackige Weiber haben - aber nein... warum habe ich dieses Drehbuch nicht richtig gelesen? Warum? Okay - alles kein Problem. Hinlaufen - angrabschen - knutschen - fertig. Scheisse, bin ich nervös...  
  
**Regisseur** : Und - Action!  
  
**Alan** kommt aus dem Haus, guckt sehnsüchtig, Norman läuft ins Bild, sie berühren sich...  
  
**Regisseur** : Und aus!  
  
**Alan** (dreht sich genervt um): Was?  
  
**Norman** (atmet verstohlen aus): Also ich hab alles richtig gemacht.  
  
**Regisseur** : Alan? Was war das denn?  
  
**Alan** : Was war was?  
  
**Regisseur** : Dieser Blick! So geht das nicht. Dieser Junge ist dein einziger Halt und deine einzige Stütze in dieser Welt. Du hast dich schon tagelang nach ihm verzehrt - du hast nächtelang nicht geschlafen...  
  
**Alan** : Ja - ich hab´s kapiert. Stütze - verzehrt - nächtelang. Können wir dann bitte weitermachen?  
  
**Regisseur** : Alle auf ihre Plätze. Und -Action!  
  
**Alan** kommt aus dem Haus (denkt dabei intensiv an Schokoladekuchen mit Schlagsahne und eine Tasse Tee... kein Tee-Beutel-Tee... mit Kandiszucker...) guckt perfekt sehnsüchtig, Norman läuft ins Bild, sie berühren sich... sie küssen sich...  
  
**Regisseur** : Und aus!  
  
**Alan** : WAS?!  
  
**Regisseur** : Alan - dein Blick war jetzt genau das, was ich wollte. Aber... Norman - hatte ich nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, ich will keinen Pseudokuss?  
  
**Alan** (grinst schadenfroh): ...  
  
**Norman** (nuschelt etwas Unverständliches)  
  
**Regisseur** : Wie bitte?  
  
**Norman** : Ich bin abgerutscht...  
  
**Alan** : Pfff... abgerutscht... bei mir ist noch niemand abgerutscht.  
  
**Norman** : Bei der Menge an Sabber wäre ich sogar mit Spikes abgerutscht.  
  
**Alan** (gefährlich leise): Sabber?  
  
**Norman** : Genau. Du sabberst beim Küssen.  
  
**Alan** : Das ist doch...  
  
**Regisseur** : Bitte wieder alle auf die Plätze! Und - Action!  
  
**Norman** (nuschelt vor sich hin): Wie küsse ich einen Kerl - das hätten sie einem in der Schauspiel-Schule beibringen sollen und nicht, wie weine ich echte Tränen... Mist... Okay, Norman, reiss dich zusammen. Das ist nur ein Mund. Der könnte praktisch jedem gehören. Vielleicht... Kim Basinger? Genau. Die ist auch nicht mehr die Jüngste, aber immer noch heiss. Kim - Kim - Kim - Kim...  
  
**Alan** kommt aus dem Haus (denkt dabei intensiv an Schokoladekuchen mit Schlagsahne und eine Tasse Tee... kein Tee-Beutel-Tee... mit Kandiszucker...) guckt perfekt sehnsüchtig, Norman läuft ins Bild (denkt dabei intensiv an Kim Basinger), sie berühren sich... sie küssen sich...  
  
**Regisseur** : Aus!  
  
**Norman** : Warum das denn? Ich habe alles richtig gemacht!  
  
**Alan** : Ich auch!  
  
**Regisseur** : Ja, das war auch schon mal sehr schön! Nach der Mittagspause machen wir damit dann weiter. Mir fehlt noch etwas die Leidenschaft. Aber sonst war es schon sehr gut. Danke.  
  
**Alan** (stöhnt genervt): Mittagspause?  
  
**Norman** : Klasse! Ich hab´ einen Mordshunger.  
  
**\--------- Mittagspause --------**  
**(die jeder natürlich für sich verbracht hat)**  
  
  
**Regisseur** : Also? Sind alle wieder zurück? Ja? Sehr schön. Dann bitte alle auf ihre Plätze. Und - Action!  
  
**Alan** kommt aus dem Haus (denkt dabei intensiv an Schokoladekuchen mit Schlagsahne und eine Tasse Tee... kein Tee-Beutel-Tee... mit Kandiszucker...) guckt perfekt sehnsüchtig, Norman läuft ins Bild (denkt dabei intensiv an Kim Basinger), sie berühren sich... sie küssen sich...  
  
**Alan** (schubst Norman von sich): Uäh! So kann ich nicht arbeiten!  
  
**Norman** : Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?!  
  
**Regisseur** : Das würde ich auch gerne wissen!  
  
**Alan** (zeigt anklagend auf Norman): Er hat zum Mittag Zwiebeln gegessen! Ich weigere mich, etwas zu küssen, das derart penetrant aus dem Mund riecht!  
  
**Norman** (haucht in seine hohle Hand und schnüffelt): Ich riech nix.  
  
**Alan** (rauft sich wütend die Haare)  
  
**Regisseur** : Alan! Du sollst doch nicht deine Haare... Maske! Frisör! Und zwar ein bisschen zackig! Norman...  
  
**Norman** : Ja?  
  
**Regisseur** : Hast du wirklich Zwiebeln gegessen?  
  
**Norman** (denkt scharf nach): Ich hatte ´nen Hamburger... ach so - da waren natürlich Zwiebeln drauf...  
  
**Alan** (gehässig triumphierend): Sag ich doch!  
  
**Friseuse** : Bitte, Mister Rickman - stillhalten! (fuchtelt mit Kamm und Haarspray)  
  
**Regisseur** (resigniert): Hat jemand ein Atem-Spray?  
  
Als sich alles wieder beruhigt hat, Alan neu frisiert und Norman desinfiziert wurde, wird weitergedreht.  
  
**Alan** kommt aus dem Haus (denkt dabei intensiv an Schokoladekuchen mit Schlagsahne und eine Tasse Tee... kein Tee-Beutel-Tee... mit Kandiszucker...) guckt perfekt sehnsüchtig, Norman läuft ins Bild (denkt dabei intensiv an Kim Basinger), sie berühren sich... sie küssen sich...  
  
**Regisseur** : Aus!  
  
**Alan** (stöhnt)  
  
**Norman** (flucht leise)  
  
**Regisseur** : Das war super! Einmalig! Nur... Alan - wie soll ich sagen... deine Nase...  
  
**Alan** (hoheitsvoll): Was ist mit meiner Nase?  
  
**Norman** (tarnt ein Kichern durch einen gespielten Hustenanfall)  
  
**Regisseur** : Sie hat einen Schatten geworfen, wo keiner hin soll. Wenn du deinen Kopf also etwas mehr in diese Richtung... (zeigt mit seinen Händen diffus ins Leere).  
  
**Alan** (zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe): Aha. (denkt sich: Trottel) Bislang hatte noch kein Beleuchter Probleme mit meiner Nase.  
  
**Norman** : Vielleicht, wenn du einfach...  
  
**Alan** (giftig): Wenn ich einfach was?!  
  
**Norman** (zuckt leicht zurück): Mehr nach links und eher nach... unten... küsst... dann...  
  
**Alan** (knurrt): Schon gut. Danke. Weiss ich selbst. Können wir dann wieder? Danke!  
  
**Alan** kommt aus dem Haus (denkt dabei intensiv an Schokoladekuchen mit Schlagsahne und eine Tasse Tee... kein Tee-Beutel-Tee... mit Kandiszucker...) guckt perfekt sehnsüchtig, Norman läuft ins Bild (denkt dabei zur Abwechslung an Marilyn Monroe in ihren besten Zeiten und bekommt einen Lachanfall)  
  
**Regisseur** : Aus!  
  
**Alan** (verdreht die Augen): Sind wir hier im Kindergarten?  
  
**Norman** (lacht immer noch): Nein... Sorry... mein Fehler...  
  
**Regisseur** : Geht´s wieder? Dann bitte alle auf ihre Plätze.  
  
**Alan** kommt aus dem Haus (denkt dabei intensiv an Schokoladekuchen mit Schlagsahne und eine Tasse Tee... kein Tee-Beutel-Tee... mit Kandiszucker...) guckt perfekt sehnsüchtig, Norman läuft ins Bild (denkt dabei krampfhaft an Kim Basinger), sie berühren sich... sie küssen sich...  
  
**Alan** : (denkt) So, jetzt eine halbe Drehung und dann die Kapuze runterschieben...  
  
**Norman** : (denkt) Au - jetzt ist er mir auf den Fuss getreten... na ja, wenigstens sabbert er nicht gar so furchtbar wie vorher... für sein Alter küsst er gar nicht... falscher Gedanke, falscher Gedanke, Kim Basinger, Kim Basinger... streif mir endlich die dumme Kapuze ab!  
  
**Alan** : (denkt) Wo war ich gerade? Ach ja - Kapuze... der Bengel ist begabter, als er aussieht... gar nicht schlecht, diese Technik... die Kapuze! Wo ist diese blöde Kapuze! Ach da...  
  
**Norman** : (denkt) Jetzt hätten wir fast die Drehung vergessen... äh - wir? Er! Er natürlich! Er! Haha... ich bin also doch kein so schlechter Küsser, was?! (legt noch mal nach)  
  
**Alan** : (denkt) Was ist denn jetzt in den Bengel gefahren? Hilfe! Vergewaltigung! Werd´ nicht albern Alan... Okay, Drehung - erledigt. Kapuze - erledigt. War sonst noch was? Ach ja - aufhören mit küssen... (unterbricht den Kuss)  
  
**Norman** : (denkt) Halleluja...  
  
**Regisseur** : Aus! Endlich! Danke! Das war super, genau so wollte ich das haben!  
  
**Alan** : Tja, wir sind eben Profis.  
  
**Norman** : Genau. (denkt) Habe ich gerade wirklich mit diesem Typ rumgeknutscht? Heisses Wasser und Desinfektionsmittel!  
  
**Alan** : (denkt) Zahnpasta... und einen Kaffee... nein, was Stärkeres... Whiskey! Und Alan - das nächste Mal liest du die Drehbücher sorgfältiger und vertraust nicht darauf, dass sowieso noch alles geändert wird.  
  
**ENDE**  


**Author's Note:**

> Wer wie ich die DVD hat, kann sich auch mal die Audio-Kommentare des Regisseurs zu dieser Szene ansehen. Er erwähnt, dass beide vorher sehr nervös waren, sich aber gut vorbereitet hatten und die Szene dann super zu filmen war - oder so ähnlich...


End file.
